The Beltane fires
by MGO
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts Hermione continues her education into the old magics. In her graduation year the gods decided she is the one to perform the ritual of the Beltane fires. As the world is still struggling to recover from the war it will be her task to bring new hope, magic and life into the world. (WARNING, Lemons! AU)


_**AN: This story is AU. I wrote it a long time ago shortly after reading the books written by Marion Bradley Zimmer.**_

 _ **AN2: WARNINGS: Smut ahead, Fred lives! Not Canon!**_

* * *

The Beltane fires.

Hermione's education in Magic was slowly coming to a close. After the war and her final year at Hogwarts she had been offered a place within a small circle of wizards and witches that practiced the ancient magics of the earth.

Intrigued and curious to more knowledge Hermione accepted the four year education. Four more years of boarding school, rigid rules and very hard work for something that not many understood.

Ron sure hadn't, after a year of dating he had just dropped her like a rock when she had told him of his plans. Ron's vision of the future was a dutiful wife who gave him a family while he worked to earn a living for that family.

It had not been Hermione's dream. She was not the one for staying at home and raising kids. She had ambitions, plans and wished of an adventurous and successful future. She was curious about the world and wanted to get everything out of life. Going to study these ancient magics was just one part of those plans.

Her other friends had been much more supportive. Ginny, Harry and Neville all had been there for her when ever she needed them. Some of her newer friends hadn't expected anything else of her. In fact Draco and Daphne were here with her.

It was still strange to call those two her friends but in their final year at Hogwarts bridges had been build and new relationships had been created. The blood issues had become non-existence, which opened up a lot of possibilities. Since it became knowledge that Draco had been helping the Order ever since the return of Voldemort, a friendship between her and Draco had flourished.

The twins had been brilliant about it all as well. They had told Hermione about the ancient celebrations, the Samhain, the winter solstice and the Beltane fires. Apparently all pure-blood families still celebrated these days with honour to the ancient ones.

The ancient rituals and celebrations had been a part of her education. She had been taught the old rituals to serve the ancient gods. They taught her about the female and male presence in nature and the manifestations of the gods and goddesses through nature. She learned about the trance, which brought the sight and how those with the sight still guided the magical world. The rigid rules and structure had taught her to become a true priestess of magic.

Her future was now set. She would from graduation on always be honoured as a wise one. A guide to knowledge and wisdoms from the ancient ones. After this she would work as an advisor and educator. McGonagall had already offered her a position as a teacher for Magical history and theory. It was a new course at Hogwarts, which was installed in the hope to bring more knowledge of the old magics into the world.

"Brother and sisters." The old arch-druid started. "The day after tomorrow it is five years since the darkest of all had been defeated. Our world has been struggling to thrive and the current minister for Magic has asked us for aid.

After careful consideration I have offered magical Britain to be a part of our magic and join us in the fires of the Beltane."

A small whisper ran through the group. While the whole of the wizarding world celebrated the Beltane not many were allowed to be present at the actual ancient ritual.

"In the past the Beltane fires always have been a celebration of the people. It has always been a way to bring hope and life into the world. To heal more old wounds it has been decided that those who actively fought during the war will be invited to participate in the Fire rituals and the fertility celebrations. Together with those graduating this year some of the fighters will help channel the magic." The arch-druid finished.

"One of our graduating group will lead the ritual." The high priestess started. "I have been away for a few days to consult the ancient magics to whom would be most suitable to take the place of the vestal in the ritual."

Hermione shivered. She had not yet participated in the fire rituals and had not really wanted too. It was a ritual of fertility and it often ended up in the girls getting pregnant. For the last two years she had been a servant to the High Priestess who was normally the vestal for the magics.

She knew that this time she would have to participate but she hoped that maybe she could get away from it before things heated up too much. However the next words spoken shattered that hope.

"It is decided that Hermione will be the vestal."

Everybody applauded for her as the curly witch blushed.

"Tonight Hermione, you will spend with me. I will prepare you for your task tomorrow."

"Yes madam." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, dear. I know you are scared for tomorrow but you'll be in good hands. I will prepare you best I can."

"It is not the channelling of the magics that I fear, madam." Hermione whispered.

"I know child. I know." Her teacher sighed. "The magics chose you for this as it is you who has the most to give. Your first blood will renew the ancient magics, the gods and goddesses will rejoice and honour your gift."

"But what about my future?" Hermione sighed. "My dreams."

"Will still be there after the ritual. The gods bless the plans that you have drawn up with Lady Hogwarts, you know that already, you heard them yourself. They will not take that away from you." Lady Elena, the High Priestess explained. "It is the gift of first blood that only you can give that is the price that has to be paid for the survival of our future."

"And the fertility rites?"

"I only know that you will find your match, the one that has been pining for you for many years now."

"How will I know?"

"Let the Morrigan guide you. Follow the magic of the land and don't think or analyse it, just allow yourself to feel. The Morrigan is your guardian, you mother, she will not lead you astray."

Hermione nodded but she wasn't all that soothed.

The night was long and hard for her. Her dreams of babies, men and nakedness haunted her. She barely slept and by the time the sun rose Lade Elena found her in her favourite meditation spot.

"It is time, Hermione."

The day before the fires were lit was normally a whirlwind of activities. Cleaning, dressing, building the woodpiles for the fires, cooking and getting the vestal ready were all normal parts of the day.

However today, Hermione found herself in the most peaceful environment. She was bathing in a warm spring that they girls had often visited on warm summer days. She cleaned herself while the herbs that Lady Elena was burning brought her in a trance.

The trance was needed so that she could see and feel the magics from the earth. It opened up her magical core and mind to the powers. Two younger students were sitting besides her softly humming a rhythm to aid the trance.

When she was deemed clean the two girls helped her dress in a pale blue robe and hid her face behind a veil. Due to the trance she was not able to do something so simple herself. Her body was already quivering with the power of the magic.

Her sensitive ears heard people whisper about her impressive powers. They said she radiated magical power but she didn't notice. All she saw was the beauty of magic. The coloured waves of the energy the earth had made everything look so beautiful.

The sun was slowly setting and the sounds of the drums reached her ears. The power was calling to her. As she walked forwards she barely noticed her friends standing around the fires.

What she did notice were the nine people all dressed in blue robes, all veiled only showing their eyes. Four trained, five untrained she noticed. For a second she had a clear thought and she wondered who the untrained were but a breath of burning herbs drew her back into the trance.

The beat of the drums increased and she started the ritual. The drums picked up the beat and slowly she raised her arms and swayed her body with the flows of the magic. Those who would join in the ritual followed her in her dance.

Within minutes the bodrams, wardrums and humming of the graduates brought Hermione into the deepest trance she had ever been. She moved like a puppet to the magic. The magic had her in its control and slowly she controlled the magic.

Instead of being scared of the power that controlled her, she felt secure and safe. In her heart she knew that the old magics would protect her. It would take care of her and hold her while the ancient ones took over her voice.

Suddenly the drums stopped, a silence fell and only the heavy breathing of the dancers could be heard.

"Welcome friends!" The arch-druid called out. Hermione gasped at the loudness of the sound. "To the fires of the Beltane."

Hermione pulled back into her trance to get away from the noise of the arch-druid's voice. As she did so she came face to face with a woman. This woman was totally naked but covered in black feathers. Even her hair was covered in black feather. Around her waist she wore a leather belt that held her sword. It was still dripping with blood.

"Lady Morrigan." Hermione breathed and immediately fell to her knees.

"Raise my brave warrior. Finally, I get the chance to meet you."

"You wanted to meet me?"

"For so long but you have been so protected by those who fear me." The Morrigan said. "However you have nothing to fear from me. I'm the goddess of war, battle and death but I do take care of my warriors. And you, little witch are one of the greatest. You fought bravely, a true warrior."

Hermione bowed her head in thanks. It was a wonderful praise.

She had never truly feared the Morrigan. This face of the goddess had always been kind to her. She remembered seeing the ravens on the battlefield. They had always felt like her companions.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Tonight my child, I'll honour you. Tonight is yours. After I delivered the message through your voice you will return to your body and immediately meet the eyes of the man who will forever make you happy." The Morrigan said. "He is also a tested and brave warrior. With him you will be able to share the fire of the Beltane and the blessings of fertility in the years to come."

"And my plans for magics future?"

"Have my blessings, my daughter. You will be great and a blessing for magic."

"Thank you, my lady."

The Morrigan smiled and completely took her over. While the goddess spoke Hermione floated on love and protection. She wondered whose eyes she would meet when she opened them again.

She of course had one specific man in mind but would he truly make her happy? They were too different so she doubted it. And yet the dream she had about that man were undeniable good, passionate and happy. In her heart she wanted him to be her future.

Blue bright shining eyes suddenly met her. Around her people cheered loudly and the drums grew more loud and demanding. Yet, those eyes, she knew them. The soul behind them, kind, caring, passionate and full of joy. A war hardened hero but never a broken spirit.

All around her people danced to the rhythm of the fires and drums. Fire artists invaded the sacred space and even the most rigidly trained mages danced on the threads of magic.

Her feet brought her closer and closer to the blue eyes. Her body on was on fire. Heat came not from the flames that licked her heels but from within.

The man with the blue eyes accepted the dance and led her along. Their bodies working fluidly together, their eyes never left each other.

Hermione floated on the sounds of music and magic. The cheering, the heated passion that came from so many people. In the back of her mind she knew that in nine months many new witches and wizards would be born. Many of them children of the Morrigan. Brave souls, strong warriors and protected by a strong goddess.

This was the purpose of the ritual, bringing new magic into the world and in nine months the world of magic that had been so battered and bruised by Voldemort would renew.

She gasped as two hands were placed on her hips. She felt something hard rubbing against her. Instead of fear she felt passion and lust. Normally she would have pushed it away but now she let it free. She met the action with her own movements.

The blue eyes darkened.

"Come." He whispered and she knew the voice. Silently she thanked the Morrigan for this gift. Tonight would be perfect.

Together they danced away from the light and into the darkness of the woods.

In the distance the drums continued to set the pace. Around them they heard the sounds of other couples enjoying each other.

"Follow me." Hermione whispered and she led them to a more secluded area. It was just inside the school boundaries next to the warm spring in which she had prepared for the ritual.

She turned and faced the blue eyes again. Slowly she removed her veil.

"Love." The man whispered and took away his own hood.

Hermione couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arms around him. She was slowly pulled into a passionate kiss. His lips were soft and warm. Slowly his tongue brushed her lips and asked for entrance into her mouth.

Somehow they were still swaying on the rhythm of the drums, or magic? She wasn't sure.

His arousal was obvious and Hermione used one hand to free him from his robes. She felt hands working on her clothes as well. Kisses were placed on her neck, teeth nibbled at her skin. A moan escaped her as a rough hand brushed her breast.

"You are so beautiful."

The moonlight fell on them and Hermione looked at the man in front of her. His eyes bright with awe and dark with lust. She felt a shiver running down her body but it did not come from fear or cold.

His hands returned to her body. He slowly touched her sensitive breasts, her back and her bum. He knew where to find her sensitive spots. The more he touched her the more she lost all reservations about what she was about to do. After a while she felt week with arousal and sank onto the floor. Her lover followed her down while freeing himself of all his clothes.

Her eyes fell shut as he pressed soft kisses on her stomach. As his lips and tongue moved their way down she couldn't help but moan. His hands brushed her legs and slowly worked their way up to her sacred place.

When for the first time in her life a man brushed her clit she all but yelped.

"Oh Merlin." She moaned.

More fingers worked her very sensitive spots. One down there and the other on her breasts and two soft hot lips were placing kisses all over her.

And then, he slid a finger into her.

"oh….oh…" Hermione moaned.

"You like that?"

"Oh… Yes."

Suddenly a second finger joined the first one. The rhythm that was set was slowly driving her crazy. Her pants and moaned echoed through the night. The drums of the fires smothering them with their loud sounds. Tonight no sounds were ever going to disturb somebody else. They would only hear those drums.

His fingers suddenly moved and touched something deep inside her that made her scream in pleasure.

"Oh Gods!" She moaned.

"That's it love." He whispered and pressed with his thumb on her bundle of nerves. "Come for me."

Not completely sure what he meant but trusting him completely she surrendered to his touch and the burning fire in her stomach. It consumed her. Never before had she felt anything like that. If this was what sex was about she would be very upset never having tried it before.

"Oh… I… I… oh… MERLIN!" She screamed as the orgasm took her completely.

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath but when she came down to earth, Hermione was covered by her lover. His lips ready to crush hers and she felt his hardness press against her folds.

"I'll take it slow, love." He whispered. Hermione could only nod as an unusual fear and anticipation took over her brain. She felt as he entered her. He really did go slow. Then she tensed as he reached some resistance. Once of his hands moved to her breast while the other supported his weight. Suddenly he pinched her nipple and as she moaned in pleasure he pushed through her maiden wall.

She squealed a little as the pain raked through her body. A tear escaped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just give me a second." Hermione sighed.

He did hold still but his hand on her breast slowly worked her nipple, creating some form of pleasure. Once the pain subsided she started to feel the pleasures of being filled by a man. She tried to move a little, maybe the movement would create more pleasures.

For him it was the sign to start moving again. As he did so she felt the fire inside her quickly rekindle.

"So, tight." He moaned.

Hermione lost herself in the feeling of him inside her, fuelling the fire that build into an inferno. The passion they shared was feeding the magic. A glow of pale gold surrounded that and in the final throws of passion a raven-sound echoed through the country.

"Fred!" Hermione screamed as she tumbled down the edge of pleasure as her orgasm took her.

"Oh gods, Hermione." He moaned as he released his seed into her womb.

Then a silence fell. The drums had faded away. Only the sound of heavy breaths broke the silence of the darkness.

"Will you be my wife?" Fred suddenly asked.

Hermione still completely giddy with her bliss chuckled.

"You don't have any choice." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You preformed the rites of fertility with the vestal of the gods. That bond is deeper then any marriage. For law and magic you are bound to me now. Not to mention the child that will be born nine month from now."

"Bloody hell." Fred muttered. "That priest didn't mention that."

"No, not many know of the rites of fertility." Hermione said and popped up on one elbow. She was not ashamed of her naked body nor did she feel cold. This was a sacred place that now held the power of new life. "What we did was arranged by the gods. The bond we already had made them choose you for me. I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't known what would be the outcome of this."

"So, we are bound together forever?"

"Yes, by something more powerful then just a few promises." Hermione said.

Suddenly Fred laughed.

"Mum is going to kill us." He laughed.

"I'm sure Molly will survive the shock when we tell her that in place of a wedding she will get another grandchild." Hermione stated.

This sobered Fred up quickly.

"Really?" Fred asked. "I mean… will you really be pregnant after one night."

"Not just one night, but this night." Hermione said as she ran her hand over her stomach. A soft glow rose from her hand and left a trail of magic over her stomach.

Fred watched her for a second and smiled softly.

"It has been at least eight years since I fell in love with you. Eight years I have waited for you to be ready to be my wife." Fred told her. "The strongest warrior in our world. I am so grateful that the gods choose me to be worthy of you."

"The Morrigan said you were a great warrior yourself." Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. The scar that ran from his hip up to his neck was clearly visible besides her pale skin. It had been one of the many remains from the wall that had fallen on him during the battle. "They found us both worthy."

Nine months later.

Exhausted Hermione slumped back against the pillow. She was sweaty, bloody and in pain. The pain however was quickly forgotten when Madam Pomfrey handed her a small baby. It didn't cry and madam Pomfrey had already cleaned her.

"Your daughter." Poppy said.

Hermione nodded but was distracted by the movement in the shadowy corner of the infirmary. Poppy and Fred both noticed this and looked up. A cry of a raven was heard and Hermione raised herself up a little higher.

"Poppy, Fred, could you two please give me a moment. Perhaps get something to drink and eat. It has been a tough day." Hermione said.

While Poppy seemed ready to argue, Fred immediately agreed. He had long learned that when the shadows steered his presence would not be needed. At first he had been very distrustful of the woman from the shadow but over the last nine months Hermione had explained to him the connection she had to the Raven lady. It had helped to build his trust in the goddess.

"Come Poppy, let us get washed up and get some tea."

"But…"

"Hermione will be perfectly fine."

As Fred closed the door he winked at his wife. The beautiful child that was laying on her bare stomach and chest made his heart grow. They were a sight to behold. He waited a moment to see a tall beautiful woman step out of the shadows. She had a loving smile on her face and there was nothing that indicated Hermione and the baby would be in danger.

Hermione looked up at the lady. She slowly took up the baby and presented her to the goddess.

"My daughter, my lady." Hermione whispered.

"Have you not yet named her?"

"That honour is yours."

"And your mate agrees?"

"Yes."

"You really honour me, my dear daughter." The Morrigan said with a smile. She took the baby and held up it as to inspect it. "The old magic is strong in this one. She will be a warrior unlike any before. A fighter for magic. All I can ask you is to teach her, make her see the potential just like you see it."

"That is what I have planned." Hermione nodded.

"Name her Braecca, after the last human that I saw as my daughter." The Morrigan said.

"Named after Boudicca, the great Iceni Queen, such a beautiful name." Hermione said with a nodded. "It will be shortened to Brae."

"Thank you, my child for everything you are doing. You and your baby will have my blessings."

The goddess disappeared and left Hermione alone with her daughter. In the silence she sighed and shook her head. Dealing with the goddess had always been nerve-wracking but she never showed it. Showing fear was not done in face of the Warrior Goddess.

"And?" Somebody asked.

Hermione looked up to see Fred standing next to her. She hadn't heard him come in but was happy he was there.

"Braecca, Brae for shorts."

"After the great warrior queen." Fred whispered. "Such a fitting name."

"Come lay with us." Hermione whispered and moved a little to make space.

"Of course." Fred said and laid himself down next to his wife.

As they enjoyed a moment of silence as a new family, around the country others were doing the same.

The Beltane fires had been a fertile ritual for many. In eleven years, Professor Weasley-Granger would gain another seven students that all had been blessed by the Beltane fires and two even by the Morrigan.

Those two were born, one to Daphne and Draco and one to Luna and Rolf. The other five were twins born to George's wife, Angelina, a girl born to Harry and Ginny, a boy born to Ron and Lavender and a girl born to Pansy and Theo.

Other friends of their would all have children in the future but those participated in that ritual led by Hermione would be blessed with at least two or three children.

All these children were witness and a part of the new magical world. A world in which magic would thrive and the old arts of elemental magic and rituals were taught at Hogwarts.

Slowly as Hermione and Fred grew old the world around them changed for the better. And with their last breath they were both ready to be welcomed back into the arms of the Morrigan. Their safe-haven until their time to return to earth came again.


End file.
